Muteki
Appearance Muteki wears a pair of black baggy pants and a shirt. His eyes are covered by his hollow mask and armor along with his shoulders and upper legs. Due to the fact he can't see he uses his Pesquisa to see things around him similiar to tousen. He has long blue hair that reaches down to his knees and wears his sword on his back. He has 2 hollow holes in his neck right below one another. Personality Muteki is a very caring person and protects weak hollows near him if they don't die from being near him thus he hates weaklings. He has a tendency to make friends easy even if they are not on his side and as long as they are strong. He never reveals his true emotions to anyone not even those closest to him and has never revealed what his motivations are or his intentions and just claims he does things for hiw own reasons. In battle he is always confident and serious unless the opponent is shown to be holding back he is very angered by that. He shows a deep hatred for shinigami but it is unknown why he hates them so much. He has suffered from chronic memory loss for a long time now not nowing exactly when though or his birthday and is seen to be sad that he dosen't and that its boring not remembering anything. He has a tendency to try and act cool around woman as seen when he was introduced to one of Ryu Martinez friends. History Unknown even to him it is also unknown to him how he became a arrancar. Although he does want to someday become a espada. Synopsis His current involvement in the story is unknown but will play in a major battle in the side of the Espada. Muteki is first seen protecting a female hollow from a gang of Vasto lorde. The vasto lorde then state that its impossible to win and that they want the girl. Muteki then tells the hollow to run, Muteki then launches a black colored cero saying that its disgusting seeing them bully a helpless girl. The vasto lorde all dodge the attack with ease with only 1 of the five being killed almost instanly from it. Muteki then activates his Resurreccion and finishes the remaining hollows off. After the battle is over the female hollow asks why he saved her and that he souldn't have interfered. Muteki then calls her stupid for thinking that and says he interfered for his own reasons and then tells her to leave. The hollow then insist on staying with him, Muteki uses a sonido to escape however and says that he refuses to be around someone so weak and leaves into Las Noches. After his meeting and discussion with Ryu Martinez they become quick friends and he agrees to go the World of the Living with him to train. Movement of the Venganza Arc Muteki is seen walking through Las Noches until he is met someone who claimed that he knew him. The men then introduces himself as Yoshi and that they used to be old friends. Muteki is later recruited by Yoshi to join the Movement which he agrees to, Later he is met by Shar who then thank him for what he did for them. Lulu and Lola then give him a kiss and join the Movement. Yoshi then holds a metting it is there revealed that prior to becoming a hollow Muteki was a shinigami. Yoshi then tears a hole in his shirt saying that his experiments were the most painful and that's why he can't remember nothing. SUBJECT N is seen printed on Muteki chest. Movement vs Espada Arc After the Movement vs Espada Arc Muteki is a unofficial fraccion for the Segunda Espada Nou . Later Muteki is seen talking about Yoshi power to stop other peoples power to which Nou replies that it wont matter and that Muteki should only worry about the other members in the Movement. Top Arrancar of Las Noches Afterwards he is unconcious in a forest in the World of the Living. He is last seen in the Wirld of the Living after realizing that he has lost everyone he cares for, he then attempts to go to Soul Society in a attempt to get their help. Power & Abilities Cero: Being a hollow he has the power to fire a blast from a point on his body that only hollow and vizards can use. His cero is shown to be red and very wide wiping out a large landscape whenever fired. He fires his cero extremely fast as he combines it with his Sonido. He also can fire cero very rapidly without having to charge it up like most hollows. During his battle with a gang of vasto lorde he was seen shooting out a black colored cero from his body despite being a espada or in his Resurreccion. His cero is so powerful it wiped out a vasto lorde in one blow although the hollow was off guard. Garganta: Being a hollow he has the power to literally tear open a hole in space that allows his to transport to and from whever he desires. Sonido Mastery: He moves extremely quick, but can only use it so fast in strong bursts of speed allowing him to move fasst and catch opponents off guard as seen when he used it to go behind a vasto lorde who was about to devour a helpless adjuchas. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: He has proven himself to be very skilled with a sword easily taking on a vasto lorde and winning with just his sword and can fight anywhere with such a powerful opponent. Hakuda Combatant: He prefers to use his hands in battle saying that swords sometimes just get in his way. He has been shown to be very strong an a capable fighter with his hands. As seen when he blocked a vasto lorde cero with his hands and then crushed the hollows chest with his bare hands and cominig out of that with only minor injuries. Hierro: His hierro is very capable and can withstand great damage as seen when he blocked a cero with his bare hand. His hierro also gives him a great amount if durability and allows him to withstand great damage despite how strong the foe might be. Vast Spiritual Power: He has a great amount of spirit energy within him. It is capable of killing weak hollows if they even approach him similiar to how coyote stark and lilynette gingerback was. His sprit energy even suprises that of captains thinking that his power is so vast that he must have been a vasto lorde before he became a arrancar. He can also detect other people's spirit energy very well, due to the fact he is blind his awareness of it is very high and can detect any type of movement within his radius. Zanpaktou Avaracia is spanish meaning Greed. His zanpaktou is a white katana with a black hilt and a blue orb at the bottom of it looking very similiar to the hogyoku. He carries it around in a red sheath. His katana seems to be longer than most zanpaktou's allowing him to go attack enemies from close range very well. Resurreccion Avaracia release phrase is Devour Starved One. When releasing his zanpaktou, he loses the sword. But a massive smoke cloud then covers and the area, it then reveals Muteki as a eight headed massive snake with scales covering mist of his body and massive spikes from behind him. As the shroud dissapears it is shown that each head has a actual mind of its own and can think for itself. As seen when thay heads were arguing about who stole who's kill it is also shown that each head has a name and that the head at the top middle is Muteki. It is so far unknown what the other heads names are. Ressurreccion Special Ability: While in his released forms the extra heads and increased size gives him a greater advantage over his opponents and alot more destructive force in battle. His Ressurreccion enhances his former abilities greatly. Enhanced Hunger: In this form he is very hungry and will almost eat anything and will tear apart buildings and usually fight between the other heads for anypiece of food they find. After their battle with the Vasto Lorde he is seen eating them whole as the other heads argue over who gets the next bite. Enhanced Hierro: In this form his Hierro is enhanced greatly and made much more stronger than it was before and much more durable. He can withstand almost any attack and come out without a scratch. His Hierro also adapts in this form so that if you are strong enough his Hierro wil become stronger the longer the fight. Enhanced Cero: In this form all of his heads have the ability to shoot a cero from its mouth 2 times more powerful than his old cero and can destroy large landscape very easily and attacks even faster with it then he did before making his cero a very fatal attack to his enemies. Instantaneous Regeneration: In this form his wounds heal almost instantly making his a very hard foe to defeat, Its is seen that the heads regenerate fastest and can heal even when cut off. He can even goes as far as regenerating vital organs except his heart which can only be found at the base of his body in Muteki head. Soul Splitting: This technique is first seen during his battle with the vasto lorde. It allows each head to disattach from Muteki and attack including him and allows each of them to gain a body each of them looking drastically different from another, and some stronger having the strongest being Muteki himself. During this technique it allows him to fight with the enemy man to man. He says it makes the match alot more exciting and that this is his favorite move. When activated eight Arrancar are seen standing on fingers of a massive praying woman saying that this technique will allow the enemy to make their final prayers. Each body possess a different unique power. Although they all are mostly covered in dark multicolored reiatsu and refuse to show any true details to their apperance at all. Banza: One of the Souls created from the Soul Splitter technique. She possess the power of Knowledge. Knowledge allows her to see exactly 3 seconds into the future and can determine how things will play out in the near future. Tamon:One of the Souls created by the Soul Splitter technique. He possess the power Execution and Extermination. Execution and Extermination allows him to pierce through any solid object he desires by pointing his blade at it. Dako: One of the Souls created by the Soul Splitter technique. He possess the power of Luck or Fortune. He is most seen flipping a coin. Fortune allows him to control the movement of projectile techniques no matter how powerful and how fast. He can move it in any way he chooses. He is dubbed untouchable by Muteki. Kichi: One of the Souls created by the Soul Splitter technique. She possess the power of Loyalty. Loyalty allows her to control several limbs or body parts from the opponent at a time. But only for 15 seconds, also she cannot move during that time and afterwards needs 15 seconds in order to recharge to do it again. Fuko: One of the Souls created by the Soul Splitter technique. He possess the power of Life. Life allows him to resurrect any and all if neccessary the souls killed during battle. She simply places her hands on the ground and repeats the name of the Soul killed. Shu: One of the Souls created by the Soul Splitter technique. He possess the power of Devastation. Devastation allows him to fire a blast from his palms similiar to cero although it has cannot be fired in succesion but instead only once at a time. The blast is multicolored and cannot move but can only move in a straight direction. Hyx: The Strongest soul created from this technique and the original form of Muteki. He possess tthe power of Hatred. He can knows how to instantly teleport from loaction to loaction without the use of a garganta nor a senkaimon. His teleportion is faster than Sonido and Flashsteps and cannot be read or understood because he is the only one who currently understands this new type of movement. Muteki: The host of the Soul Splitter technique. Relationships Ryu Martinez: Although they just met Muteki seems to be very interested in him and intrigued by a half breed warrior. As soon as they meet he claims that there is something special about him. After a brief discussion they have and after Muteki meets one of Ryu espada friends, he chooses to go to The World of the Living with Ryu thus creating their friendship. It is unknown why he chose to go with him though. Shar: He seems to not notice Shar but worries about her greatly thinking that because of the disease she isn't ready to join the Movement in fear she might get hurt. Yoshi : He dosent seem to really trust him and dosent believe what he said about them used to being friends but joins the group anyways. Yun : He dosen't really like talking to Yun because of the way he talks and how he acts around others, but he also seems to want to fight him badly thinking of him as a rival in battle. Trivia *His name means Invincible. *The size of his release is almost as big a Yammy the zero espada was before he died. *Despite the fact he split his soul so much his powers do not deter or decrease at all. Quotes ( To female hollow) "I saved you out of the kindness of my heart... trust me it wasn't even much of a fight" " I have the most powerful cero... Its almost espada worthy" " Gotei 13, Soul Society all shinigami will die at my hands" " I respect you but that won't stopping me from killing you" " One day I'll become the most powerful espada and demand respect" ( Talking about Ryu ) " That boy soul is interesting" "Hyx... " " Soul Society....I need their help..dammit" Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Movement of Venganza